


Daddy's Girl

by Cmere004



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmere004/pseuds/Cmere004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a multi-part fic based on two different prompts.</p><p>@sissyannegaye asked: “Could it be where reader is the daughter (or son, doesn’t matter) of an original JP character. And reader gets a job at JW (much to their parent’s dismay) and meets Owen in an embarrassing situation. At first, the reader doesn’t like Owen (because he/she thinks Owen thinks ill of him/her because of the way they met) but eventually comes around and they form a relationship.”</p><p>Anon asked: “could I request a one-shot where Owen is going to meet the readers parents but he doesn’t know is that they’re Ellie Sattler or/and Alan Grant (the reader changed their name) and there’s like a giant rumour that they’re going to go the park so everyone is kind of freaking out bc of who they are and Owen’s super excited to meet them bc he’s secretly a giant nerd. and when meets them it’s just a giant cute surprise???”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dad said that the park was dangerous; he said that it’s going to eventually have an accident and that if you worked there, he could lose you. But your dad hasn’t seen this place. It’s huge: an exciting dinosaur filled theme park and they have every dinosaur you could ever imagine. As a child, Dad tried to scare your interest in dinosaurs out of you with near-death stories from his past, but that only made you more interested. You grew up talking about dinosaurs to your friends and as you got older, you studied paleontology and took classes in evolutionary biology, zoology, genetics, geology and petrology. You thought that with your studies in genetics that you would earn a place in the lab, but everyone has to start somewhere.

After orientation, you were stopped in a hallway by a professional looking woman. She wore a white dress and carried a clipboard and you could tell that she was important.

“Ah, you must be Miss Grant.” She smiles at you warmly, but you can tell her mind is somewhere else.

“Um, just Y/f/n,” You correct her. “I don’t want everyone thinking I got the job because of who my dad is.”

“I can respect that.” She responds looking almost impressed. “Well I wanted to welcome you to the park and give you your assignment personally.”

She hands you her clipboard and looks down at you expectantly. “I noticed the emphasis on genetics in your resume, but we really don’t have any openings in the lab right now. Besides, Mr. Masrani believes that you would enjoy getting your hands dirty.”

“Masrani?” You ask, surprised. “Does everyone get their job placement by him?” You look up at her, knowing the answer.

“Well, no.” She says, but puts on a smile and tries to sound excited. “But it’s not everyday that we get a second generation dinosaur enthusiast.”

You sigh exasperatedly. “Sooo… about that position?” You press her to change the subject. Your dad didn’t even want you to come here in the first place.

“Oh right. Mr. Masrani has put you at one of our paddocks that isn’t currently on show. The assets are in training right now with one of our most capable trainers.”

“Assets?” You ask skeptically. She definitely doesn’t work hands on with any of the dinosaurs with that attitude.

“Yes, the velociraptors.” You suppress a shudder. It’s not that you’re afraid of them, really. It’s just the second she said “Velociraptor,” every story your father ever told you came back into your mind. Their speed and intelligence and ability to communicate. Raptors are pack animals. They don’t follow anyone else’s commands.

“Are you okay Miss Gra- I mean Y/n?” Claire looks at you as if you’re about to pass out and you right yourself quickly. The last thing you want her to think is that you’re afraid of dinosaurs.

“Yes, I’m fine, sorry.”

“Nothing to worry about. I’ve got a map of the park here and your keycard. It will get you into pretty much anywhere with your clearance.” You raise your eyebrow in response to this and she shrugs. “Mr. Masrani thinks very highly of you.” She says it fondly as if she does too and the thought makes you smile.

“Thanks. I really am glad to be here.” You give her a warm smile and look down at the clipboard in your hands. “So this trainer, is she really that good?” You ask and if you hadn’t looked up at that exact moment you might have missed the look of disgust that crossed her face before she could stop herself. 

“He,” She corrects you, “Well, he knows what he’s doing.” The tone of her voice lets you know she really doesn’t want to talk about it anymore and you give her a nod of understanding.

“Ms. Dearing?” You ask, and she focuses her eyes back on you. “I know we don’t really know each other, but I’d love to hear the story behind that look.” You smirk at her and she lets out a soft laugh.

“I will tell you one day.” She gives you one more smile before looking down at her watch. “Oh, I have to get going, I have a meeting. But I hope you don’t have any problems settling in. I wrote my cell number there,” She adds, pointing to the corner of the assignment page she just gave you. “If you need me for anything just give me a call.”

“Thanks, I will.” You say your goodbyes and part ways. You smile down at the paper in your hands. It’s not the lab, but it sure is going to be exciting; however, you think you’ll wait a little while to call dad and tell him. The last thing you need is him reminding you about his terrifying encounters with raptors and scaring you out of a job.

These raptors are nothing like the one’s at Jurassic Park, you tell yourself. Everything is going to be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

As you approach the Raptor paddock for the first time, you feel a knot in your stomach that you try to suppress. You’re willing yourself not to be nervous, at least not about the dinosaurs; it’s perfectly normal to be nervous about messing up on your first day. You tell yourself to focus on that but when the thought of you accidentally opening the cage or knocking someone into it enters your mind, your chest tightens in panic.

You try not to notice that you’re getting a lot of shifty glances from the security guards and even worse ones from the few girls that seem to be a part of the staff. You silently pray that it didn’t somehow leak that you’re Alan Grant’s daughter, because the last thing you want to think is you got the job based on nepotism. However, as you approach the paddock a tall man approaches you and he speaks to you in a thick accent, introducing himself.

“You must be the new kid.” He smiles at you kindly and you feel slightly less intimidated to be there. “I’m Barry. Welcome to the paddock.” He holds out a hand and you shake it, returning his smile.

“Y/n. I’m thrilled to be here.” He looks at you skeptically as he pulls his hand back, giving you a smirk.

“Thrilled?”

“Well… I mean I’m a little nervous, but yeah I really am excited.” You try to sound as convincing as possible and he seems to understand your conflicting emotion.

“Well then, why don’t I introduce you to the head trainer here and get you started.” He nods towards the large metal stairwell connected to the side of the paddock and starts walking that way so you follow close on his heels. “He should be finishing up with the girls any second now.”

“The girls?” You ask, realizing a second later who he was talking about.

“Yeah, our raptor pack is all females, we usually just refer to them as ‘the girls’.” He says and then corrects himself, looking over his shoulder at you as he nears the top of the stairs. “Well, those of us who aren’t actually afraid of them.” He gives you a laugh as he reaches the top and stops to watch the man on the catwalk.

You glance up at him and you feel your heart skip a beat. Standing before you is a tall, muscular man wearing a tight vest around his torso. He shouts something over the edge of the catwalk and drops the fist he had been holding in the air. As he does, you hear the sound of the trees and bushes in the cage rustle and you realize that the ‘girls’ must have just run off… at his command. Your dad wouldn’t believe it. In fact, you were a little intimidated by this man and not just because of the authoritative sound of his voice.

“Owen, the new girl is here.” Barry shouts, catching the trainer’s attention. When he turns to look at you, you take in his full appearance and you silently thank Mr. Masrani for placing you out here. His tan, reminiscent of how much time he must spend outdoors on this island ,and his smirk as he takes you in is almost too much for you to handle.

“I’m Owen Grady.” He says, sauntering up to you with the air of a man who knows exactly what he does to a girl. “You’re the one Masrani hired, huh? I thought you’d be older. He said you had some experience.”

You instantly take offense even though you know he didn’t mean any. Something about the way he makes your stomach twist and your head feel dizzy makes you defensive though and you bite your tongue.

What your really want to say is that you’ve spent years learning from the best at his craft. You’ve heard all the stories about raptors and their intelligence and you frankly can’t believe that they would ever respect a human enough to listen to a command, let alone a human man whose body language just shouts arrogance. However, you’re not going to pull the “Daddy” card and you decide to just keep your mouth shut.

“Why don’t you just show me what I need to do around here.” You say snarkily in response to his comment.

“Don’t underestimate this one, Owen. There’s something about her.” Barry says with a laugh and you smirk, looking towards Owen.

“Actually, go ahead and do just that.” You put a hand on your hip and give him a challenging look. “It’s always more fun to succeed when someone thinks you can’t.”

Owen looks at you like you just said something extremely impressive and nods his head. “Okay then, Newbie, let’s see what you got.” He looks over to Barry who’s looking at him skeptically.

“Owen, why don’t you start her off with-” Barry starts, looking slightly concerned but Owen cuts him off with a sly smile.

“No Barry, she wants to impress us; let’s give her the chance.” He looks towards you and then nods to the paddock. You feel your stomach twist into knots again as you hear the next words that come from his mouth. “I think it’s time you come and meet the girls.”


	3. Chapter 3

As you walk by Owen’s side to the safety cage, you resist the urge to smack the grin right off his face. Yes, you’re nervous. However, you’re too stubborn to admit that, so you’re going to face these things head on. You rack through your brain about what your dad has told you, something about staying low and not challenging them, but then the direction of the wind changes and your senses are suddenly attacked by Owen’s scent of sweat and wood and sunshine and your mind goes a bit foggy.

“Don’t look so afraid, they’ll pounce all over any weakness you show.” Owen says beside you and you wonder if he mistook your momentary look of (you’ll deny it if anyone ever asks) lust for fear, which just snaps your mind back to the task at hand. There’s something about the way that Owen says it- a gentleness to his voice that wasn’t there before that makes you think it’s actual advice and not just a snarky comment. You look down and mumble an ‘okay’ before following him into the cage.

“I’ll just bring in Echo right now-she’s the runt of the litter- she’s the least…aggressive.” He says, almost unsure and you crack a smile. If he was really challenging you like the jack-ass he seemed to be, he wouldn’t start with the tamest. You eyeball him once more and try to hold back a smirk; you need to focus on the man-eating dinosaurs and not the extremely attractive man next to you.

You stand back as Owen lets out a whistle and a raptor comes speeding at the cage instantly and, almost excitedly(that’s not possible, right?) drops her head into the muzzle. Owen pulls a treat out of his pocket and offers it to her before he straps her in. He looks up at you for a reaction and isn’t disappointed. From the moment she responded to his whistle, your mouth dropped open and you stare at the two of them, absolutely shocked.

“Don’t chicken out now.” He says with a smirk and you simply shake your head, expression unchanging.

“She responded to you…” You say it almost like a question because it’s surely some sort of trick. The stories your father told you… there’s no way those creatures would ever respond to a human like that.

“Yeah, well, I’m the alpha of the pack.” He looks down at the raptor- echo- as he says this and gets a soft smile on his face, but you don’t pay any attention to that.

“But-but in the original park-”

Owen’s head snaps up and he looks at you quizzically with a hint of anger. “Those animals weren’t being raised, they were being caged and neglected; no one took the time to try to train them. I’m not surprised they attacked people.” He shakes his head with disgust and goes on. “How do you even know about that, the news only covered the T-rex,” he rolls his eyes and you want to ask his thoughts on that; just something about the way he’s getting so worked up about the subject makes you want to listen to every word he has to say. However, you push back that feeling and bite your tongue, not realizing that you shouldn’t know about the raptors. Instead of trying to make up a lie, you just look past him to the one behind him. His eyes follow yours and they soften and he obviously doesn’t really care about getting an answer as he nods his head towards her.

“Go on then.” He says almost reluctantly and steps away from the muzzle and you swallow the lump in your throat as you take a step forward replacing him at her side.

“Hey there, Echo.” You say softly, and smile when she makes a noise. You don’t know if it’s a good noise or a bad one but she didn’t bear her teeth, so it’s a start. Without even thinking, you reach a hand out towards her snout and before Owen can gasp and stop you, Echo snarls and jerks her head , snapping her teeth at you. You pull your hand back suddenly and Owen speaks up.

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea.” He says, unsure, stepping forward to try to get between you and Echo and for a moment you think it’s to keep you from getting hurt, but a sentence runs through your head, one you don’t even really remember reading in the news report on Owen. “…and he is fiercely protective of the creatures he trains as if they are fluffy puppies and not deadly carnivores.” In that moment you realize he’s not protecting you, he’s protecting Echo.

You can’t help the smile that crosses your face and he looks at you quizzically, “What’re you smiling about?”

“Owen, move. I just moved too fast and startled her, let me try again.” He glances between the two of you and you see the uncertainty in his eye though he tries to hide it. He nods and takes a step back, remaining closer this time than before.

“I’m sorry I scared you, girl; I didn’t mean to. I just wanna be your friend.” You reach your hand out, palm up this time, towards her just close enough to feel the breath coming from her nostrils. “Can I touch you, is that okay?” You ask, moving your hand to the side of her face. She starts breathing harder and struggles a bit in the muzzle, but Owen doesn’t say anything so you keep it up. “My name’s Y/n. I’m gonna be working with you and your sisters.” You keep talking as to distract her and as you do, you softly place your hand against the side of her face. “I hope we can be friends, you seem like such a sweet girl.” You feel her rough skin under your fingertips and smile just as Owen steps forward.

“I think that’s enough-” as he says this, he reaches for your hand to pull it away and Echo lets out a growl…at him.

Owen stares at her in disbelief and Barry, whom you didn’t even realize was still hanging around, barks out a laugh.

“Better watch out, Owen. Don’t ever interrupt two girls when they’re talking; it only leads to trouble.” He laughs even harder and you smile at his joke, pulling your hand away from Echo’s snout.

“That’s right, how dare he interrupt us.” You say to the raptor with a smile and glance up to see Owen glaring at Echo.

“Traitor.” He says quietly and you let out a soft laugh.

“It’s okay, Owen. I’m not here to steal your girl's’ affection.” Owen looks up at you and smirks a little.

“You must be pretty special.” He says with that grin of his and you shake your head, trying to ignore the way it gets all fuzzy when he looks at you like that.

“Nothing special bout me ‘cept I don’t back down from a challenge.” You give him a smile and turn to leave the safety cage.

Barry meets you at the door and opens it for you, “I never seen her react to anyone like that. Won’t even let me touch her and she’s known me almost as long as she’s known Owen.”

You turn around as the door closes behind you and watch as he undoes the muzzle and sets her free to run back out with her sisters. He watches her go with a soft expression on his face and you wonder what he looks like when he really genuinely smiles. You assume it would probably take your breath away and decide it’s definitely something you want to see.

Barry sees you eyeing Owen and gives you a knowing smile. “I’ll be over by the washroom, come find me when you’re-” he pauses and looks between you and Owen, “finished.” You give him a gracious smile and turn back to the cage.

“Hey, Owen,” you say, catching his attention as Barry walks away and he looks up at you.

“What’s up? Wanna go take a walk in the T-Rex paddock, little miss fearless?” He says with a laugh and you shake your head, returning his smile.

“Nah, I think that’s enough excitement for my first day. Barry was gonna show me how to prepare for their morning snacks.” He slides a hand in his pocket and nods his head.

“Yeah, that’s a much less exciting job.” There’s that stupid smirk again. “You trying to charm the boss to get out of the grunt work?” He asks and actually winks at you. What are you going to do with this man?

“Something like that,” You say and he looks mildly surprised. Surely he’s used to girls falling all over him. “Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me more about the girls, you know, like how you train them and raised them.” You brush a loose strand of hair behind your ear and his eyes follow the motion and you can’t help but notice he really isn’t as subtle and smooth as he think’s he is. “Maybe over drinks tonight?” It’s your turn to smirk when his eyes go slightly wide and his eyebrows shoot up momentarily before he smiles and crosses his arms.

“Sounds good to me.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m sorry.” You say sitting your beer back on the bar. “I just can’t picture you nursing a baby dinosaur. I mean they must have fit in your hands, they’re born so small.”

He laughs wholeheartedly and takes a swig from his beer. “Well you better believe it. I was basically the momma raptor.” You join in his laughter and shake your head.

“You should relax more at work. I like you better like this.” You say and instantly regret it when you see his face fall. “Or not. What was that face?” You ask.

“He takes another sip and a deep breath before opening his mouth. “A few months ago an intern almost got his arm ripped off. He got eighteen stitches and lost a lot of blood.” He looks down at his bottle pensively.

“What happened?” You ask softly, wondering if you’ve overstepped your bounds. The two of you are getting along so well and you don’t want to ruin it now.

“I was flirting with some secretary chick and told the intern to feed them for me.” He rubs a hand down his face and lets out a breath. “Work is for work. Sometimes I forget how dangerous they can be… to other people at least.”

You stare at him for a few moments and absorb the intensity of the moment. Reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder, you finally speak up. “We all make mistakes. You’re right , though. Work isn’t a place to fool around; especially not with a job as serious as ours. I didn’t really mean it.” You feel slightly guilty for even bringing up the subject and ruining the good mood you two had going.

“It’s fine.”He turns to give you a soft smile and his eyes roam down your body for a split second. As much as he definitely turns you on–because why bother denying it anymore– you know that you’re going back to your room alone tonight. You learned so much information tonight about the raptors and their training and how they were raised. You make a mental note to call dad in the morning and finally tell him everything; you can’t keep ignoring his calls and leaving him cryptic texts.

“I was wondering if-” Owen begins to talk but you cut him off, worried about where it was going to go.

“I need to get back to my room. I’ve got a lot of paperwork to finish.” You lie smoothly and stand up, pulling your wallet out of your backpack before Owen scoffs.

“Don’t even think about it.” He says as he lays some bills down on the bar. “It’s my treat; a welcome gift.” He smiles down at you and you wonder if he feels rejected or if he understands. You’re not here to get lucky, you’re here to study and learn and become a great trainer. “I’m glad Masrani sent you our way. I have a feeling we’re gonna to get along just fine.” You return his smile and nod.

“Yeah, me too.”

*****

When you get back to the room you take a deep breath and sit on the edge of your bed. You glare around at the suite, conflicted about your special treatment. Most employees get small room with just a bed and shower but you have a whole suite to yourself. While it is slightly upsetting, you secretly are appreciative to have such a nice place to call home for the time being. You wonder to yourself what kind of room Owen has. Surely he’s somewhere nice as he’s obviously such an important asset to the company.

It’s so hard to picture him raising the raptors and training them as if they were just puppies on two legs. After a few drinks, sure, he was actually really fun to be around and his laugh was contagious and his smile tied your stomach in knots, but he doesn’t seem like the nurturing type. Who knows? Maybe you will get to see a whole new side to him. You get ready for bed and hope that tomorrow will be much less eventful than today. You just want to have a normal day of work where you just learn the ropes from Barry. However, you have this weird feeling in the back of your head saying that you’ll never have a normal day on this island.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hiya, Barry.” You say, dropping your bag in your locker and clipping your radio to your hip. “What’s on the agenda for today?” Barry give you a smile but shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t know kid. We got special orders that you’re to work directly under Owen; they heard about you with Echo yesterday and were impressed. Claire wants you to co-train the girls with Owen.”

You fight the urge to roll your eyes and groan. Of course things can’t be normal; special treatment all the way.

“Don’t look so unhappy. I heard last night went well.” Barry smirks and leans against his locker crossing his arms and eying you skeptically.

“What do you mean it ‘went well’?” You ask, confused and slightly annoyed. “Barry, we were just talking about the girls, that’s all.”

He laughs softly and shakes his head. “Yeah, but you turned him down.” Your eyes go wide and your jaw drops.

“I didn’t turn him down, I just went home after our drinks…alone!” You feel slightly defensive at his comment. “It wasn’t a date Barry, nothing was going to happen.”

Barry just chuckles again and opens his mouth to speak, but just then, Owen walks in. “Barry have you seen-” He looks up and stops when he sees you and a smile breaks across his face. “There you are. Claire wants-” But you cut him off and walk past him towards the door.

“Yeah I heard.” You walk outside and it’s a few moments before you hear the door open again and is footsteps approaching you. 

“Hey, Y/n, everything okay?” He reaches out to put a hand on your arm and you rip your arm back, turning around to face him. It’s not until that moment that it clicks in your head why you’re upset about Barry’s comment.

“Last night wasn’t a date, Owen.” You say sharply and watch as he schools his features to remain expressionless. “And we won’t be going on any, either. I hate getting special treatment and the last thing I want is people to think I get where I do because I’m banging the boss. It’s bad enough-” You want to say it, just because you’re angry and you don’t want to keep the secret, but you can’t. You know people will treat you differently. You take a breath and lower your voice. “It’s bad enough that I’m already getting bad looks from all the girls on the staff.” At least that’s true. The girls yesterday all gave you bad looks and you assume it has to do with him.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I may have mentioned something about you being pretty. They didn’t seem to like that as I’ve turned them all down before.” He shrugs like he could care less what they think but you just stare at him.

“Why would you turn them down?” You know it’s a stupid thing to ask because two seconds ago you were practically fuming, but he just called you pretty and you don’t understand how he can frustrate you and make you feel all giddy inside at the same time.

“Because they’re all shallow.” He says matter of factly, “Plus, the girls don’t like any of them.” He gets a smile at this and you feel a smile start to cross your face, but stop yourself. His smirk tells you he saw it.

“You need your raptor’s approval on a girl?” You raise an eyebrow skeptically, your voice still laced with attitude and he puts his hands in his pockets and laughs.

“Yeah, basically.” Then his face gets serious. “Look, Y/n, I get wanting to make a name for yourself and not wanting rumors to go around, but you shouldn’t give a shit what people think. You’re obviously smart enough to impress Masrani or else he wouldn’t have put you out here.” He takes a breath and looks towards the paddock before looking back at you. “But I’ll back off. The last thing I want to do is distract you from your work.” His eyes unfocus a bit and you’d be willing to bet he’s thinking about the intern who got hurt.

“Thanks.” You say with a small, terse nod.

“But, if you change your mind…” He smirks and you roll your eyes, unable to hide your smile.

“What do you need me to do today, boss?”


	6. Chapter 6

After following Owen around all day, studying the commands for training, tossing treats, learning how the muzzles and cage switches work, and trying to stay focused on your work instead of the way his muscles moved under his shirt, you’re thoroughly exhausted. You grab your bag from the locker and throw it over your arm, but Owen walks in.

“Hey, I’m glad I caught you. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tonight.”

You stare at him with a blank expression, wondering if you just imagined this morning’s conversation. He seems to understand your expression and laughs. “Barry’s coming, and Anna from marketing, you’ll like her, and a few others. We’re just gonna grill some burgers and hang out.

“Oh, yeah.” You quickly recover, shaking your head, “Totally. What time?”

He smiles at your acceptance and shrugs his shoulders. “Whenever. Barry’s coming over now and you can just show up whenever you want.”

You give him a nod and a smile. “I’m gonna run back to my room and shower then I’ll be over.”

“Perfect. See you in a bit.” He turns to leave but you stop him.

“Wait, I don’t know what room you stay in.” You assume it must be a nice room if it has outside space to put a grill but he surprises you by laughing.

“Yeah, I refused to stay in that hotel. I’m out on the north lake in my own little place. Just follow this road the other way a couple miles and you’ll see it.” You nod and can’t stop the burning curiosity in your mind as to what his “place” looks like. You would be lying if you said you weren’t suddenly excited. He says goodbye and you grab your phone out of your locker only to find that it’s dead as you never actually charged it last night. You throw it in your bag and resolve to be sure to charge it while you shower, realizing that you forgot to call your dad again. With a heavy sigh you head to your jeep outside and make your way back to the hotel.

*****

After you shower and put on makeup and change into something casual, you grab your phone off the charger and head back the way you came, not stopping at the paddock this time but driving by and following the road Owen told you to. After a few minutes, you see a small house-looking thing on the edge of the lake and pull up to park next to Barry’s truck. As you get closer, you realize it’s not a house at all. Rather it’s like a hybrid trailer-cabin. Over half of the small building is just a trailer with what looks like a wooden shack built onto the end and a small wooden patio around the entrance. You don’t know what you expected, but somehow this small bungalow fits his character perfectly.

“Ah, so this is the famous girl.” A young girl about your age walks out of the screen door followed by Owen and Barry who’s on the phone. Her choice of words makes you stop short and begin to panic. Does she know about your dad? Did she tell Owen? Do they think you only got the job at the raptor paddock because of him? You look towards him but he’s looking at Anna and shaking his head. “The first ever girl to turn Owen down.” Her explanation sends relief through you and you let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. Of course, she doesn’t know, how could she?

“I’m Anna.” She holds out her hand and you shake it returning her friendly smile. “The boys won’t stop talking about you.” She doesn’t seem annoyed by this fact but rather amused. “It’s nice to have another girl on the island that’s not a total bimbo.” She says with an exaggerated eye roll and you laugh. You already like this girl.

“It’s true.” Barry says to Owen, hanging up his phone. “He’s really coming, here in a couple hours.”

Owen’s mouth opens slightly and Anna laughs. “Oh boy, keep calm Mr. Grady, but you’re gonna meet your idol.” Owen tries to calm his features but you can see he’s excited about something. You smile at the expressions of the others and ask what they’re talking about.

“Who’s coming?” You smile even wider as Owen scoffs at you and Anna gives you a look.

“Doctor Alan Grant.”

Your smile falters and there’s a ringing in your ears. You try to refocus on the group standing in front of you that is now looking at you like you’re crazy. Surely your dad isn’t coming. Did someone find out? Did Claire invite him? Why on earth would he be coming here? The ringing in your ears get louder.

“Hey, Y/n, you gonna get that?” You look up at Barry and realize the ringing isn’t in your ears, it’s in your backpack.

You scramble through it to grab your phone and before you can get to it, the ringing stops. You know that the people in front of you are staring at you strangely but you finally get to your phone and when you look at the screen, you have thirteen missed calls and twenty-two text messages…all from dad.

As you hold the phone, it rings again and you look up at the group in front of you. Your eyes meet Anna’s and she looks worried by your expression and when you answer the phone, you’re already expecting it.

“Why the hell haven’t you been answering my calls! I’ve been calling for days! I thought something happened to you.” You flinch at the sound of his screams and Owen laughs in front of you.

“Sounds like someone’s in trouble.” He mock whispers and the others laugh. You cover the phone and shake your head.

“It’s just my dad. I really gotta go deal with this. Sorry.” You turn and head to your jeep, listening back in on your dad’s rant.

“Dad, dad. Hang on. I’m sorry my phone died. You aren’t on a plane are you?”

“No, I’m not on a plane.” He says and you let out a breath.

“Oh thank god, Dad I-”

“I’m on the damn boat to the island.”


	7. Chapter 7

You take a deep breath to steel yourself and scan the crowd for your father. After a few minutes of the crowds pouring off the boat, you spot him before he sees you. He’s carrying a small duffel bag and has his favorite hat tucked under his arm, and is desperately searching for you. You throw your arm up into the air and wave, finally catching his attention. When he starts heading your way, you give him a smile but he doesn’t return it. Boy are you in trouble.

“Hey Dad-” You start when he reaches you but he drops his bag and hat to the ground and throws his arms around you.

“You had me scared to death.” He whispers before kissing your head and pulling back to look at you. “Is it really so much to ask to check your phone every once in awhile?” He looks at you disapprovingly but you smile sheepishly.

“I know dad, I’m sorry. But I’m safe, yeah? So you really don’t need to be here. You didn’t want to come anyway so it’s probably best if you just leave now.” You look at him hopefully, secretly wishing he will leave but knowing full well it’s not going to happen that easily.

“Ah, Mr. Grant!” You hear a voice call out behind you and see Claire approaching the two of you. “So glad you made it. I hope your trip was smooth?” She inquires and he gives her a forced smile and a nod.

“Fantastic. I’m Claire Deering, Mr. Masrani has told me so much about you and he’s so thrilled to hear you’re finally visiting the park.” Her smile is a bit too big and you wonder if she’s always so intimidating.

“Yeah, where is Simon? I haven’t seen him in years.” You dad says, picking his things up off the ground.

“Oh, he’s not going to be on the island this week.” She shakes her head and laughs, “SO much corporate stuff going on, big plans for the future!” If you didn’t know your father so well you might say that was a genuine smile that he gave her but in reality you could see the fear and anxiety behind it. As if the park wasn’t dangerous enough as it is.

“But he sends his regards and wanted me to personally thank you for allowing your daughter to come work with us, she’s already proving to be a wonderful asset.”

This statement surprises you and you speak up for the first time since Claire arrived. “I’m what?”

“Actually, I don’t let her do anything anymore. She’s an adult and she made this decision by herself.” Your dad says and you look at him a tad surprised. At least he’s admitting that you’re grown up enough to make your own decisions.

“Well, she’s definitely already taken to the girls. Our trainer Mr. Grady is quite impressed with her. Although, not many people know who’s daughter she is, so I suppose it would come as quite a surprise.”

He gives a tight smile and tells her he’s glad to hear she’s getting alone on her first week.

“If you follow me, I’ll show you to your room personally.” She turns and begins to make her way through the crowd. 

“Thanks for that, by the way, Claire.” You turn to your father and explain, “I’ve asked to keep it a secret that I’m your daughter. No one takes well to nepotism.” You say with a laugh and think about the way the girls looked at you your first day and wonder if their reaction to nepotism would be any better.

“It’s not a problem!” Claire says, looking back to give you a smile. “Honestly no one else has even gotten that close to the raptors other than Mr. Grady. If you keep up the good work, you can ask for whatever you like- -Uh, Mr. Grant, is something wrong?”

The second she said ‘raptors’, your dad stopped in his tracks, jaw dropping. “You’re working with what?” He asks you, incredulously and slightly angry. “Please tell me she’s kidding.”

You grimace and shrug, opening your mouth to explain.

“Young lady, after everything I’ve told you and you’re working with them?” He’s raised his voice now and you can see the apologetic look on Claire’s face. She obviously didn’t mean to get you into trouble.

“Mr. Grant I can promise you our raptors are-”

“You can’t promise me anything.” He says to her rudely. “Those creatures are smarter than you and are probably just waiting for a chance to prove it.” He looks extremely angry now and you shrink away from him.

“Dad, they’re actually pretty tame. If you want to see them tomorrow, we can-”

“No. You’re not to…” He pauses as he hears a phone ring and glares at your backpack.

“Sorry, I just.” You stop bothering to explain as you dig through your bag for your phone and your dad glares at you.

“Oh now she answers it.” He mumbles, and you don’t recognize the number, but pick up anyway, dying for an excuse to get out of this mess.

“Hello?” You ask and are extremely surprised to hear the voice that responds.

“Hey, Y/n. It’s Owen. Anna gave me your number.”

That is not exactly the rescue you were hoping for. You hold up a finger and mouth ‘sorry’ to your dad. You see Claire’s eyes widen a bit when you respond. “Owen, sorry it’s not a good time. My dad is here and I just-”

“Y/n, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay; you dashed out of here pretty quick.” You let out a soft sigh and try not to let his kindness get to you. “And, I was going to ask if you wanted to come by the paddock with me, get in a little last minute training with the girls, but if your dad is here I’ll give you some time with him.” As soon as he finishes talking you get an idea.

“Paperwork? I thought I filled it all out?” You say into the phone and don’t even wait to hear Owen’s confused response. “You’re sure it can’t wait?”

“Y/n, what are you talking about?”

“Well, I was going to spend some time with my dad but if you desperately need it now…” You trail off and Owen finally catches on.

“Ah, I don’t suppose your dad showing up has anything to do with him yelling at you on the phone earlier?” He asks amusedly and you can almost hear his smile through the phone.

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon.” You hang up and turn back to your father who seems to have calmed down a bit and you wonder if Claire said anything to him while you were on the phone.

“Hey dad, sorry. I forgot to fill out some really important paperwork and they need it done tonight.” You try your best to look apologetic and Claire speaks up.

“How about you go take care of that and I will show your father to his room?” She suggest and you remind yourself to thank her later. This whole scenario would have been a lot different without her at your side, even if she is the one who blabbed about the raptors.

“Hmph.” He grunts and then nods. “Fine, but I want to see you first thing in the morning.”

“Dad I have to work.”

“Well then I guess I’m going with you.” You groan at the thought but know that it has to happen sooner or later.

“Fine. I’ll let Mr. Grady know.” You say, careful not to call him Owen. “I’ll see you in the morning. Love you.”

 

You give him a quick peck on the cheek and he grunts angrily again, but you hear a muffled, “Love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Here’s the next chapter for y’all. I really appreciate all the nice comments and messages I’m getting on the story. It really means a lot to me!

You pull up to the paddock and see Owen leaning against it, arms crossed and eyes on you. When you get out he raises his eyebrows and seems to be holding back a chuckle. “Someone’s in trouble.” He teases and you shake your head.

“I don’t answer my phone for two days and he loses his mind and comes to visit. Typical.” You try to drop the subject and walk by him towards the safety cage but he doesn’t want to drop it so easily.

“That’s kinda extreme don’t you think?” You scoff and want to say you expected no less of your father, but responding will only lead to more questions so you just shurg and make a noncommittal grunt.

“Well I’m glad I could save you from too much reprimanding.” You turn to see him smirking and he thinks this is all a big joke. You can’t help but wonder what his reaction would be if you told him he’s making fun of his so-called (by Anna) hero. You decide against it and try to force a smile.

“Yeah, thanks for that. So what do you need help with?” You ask, changing the subject and he finally gives in.

“Really, I just need someone here watching my back.” He shrugs, “But I was thinking you could work with them a little too. I bet it would impress Dr. Grant if we had two trainers working with them.”

At your father’s name, you can’t hold back a nervous giggle and he looks at you strange. “What was that for, Y/n?” He asks and you try to calm yourself and play it off. You lean against the wall behind you and shrug.

“Oh, I just.. I can’t see them actually listening to me like they do to you so I don’t see the point.” You know that the last thing that would impress your father is you standing up there on the catwalk above the raptors. In fact, it might give him a heart attack.

“Hmm, I would beg to differ.” He says, and moves closer to you, pinning you against the wall as he places a hand on either side of your head. The moment becomes too intimate too fast and you’re left frozen in confusion. “I mean, I like you so I’m sure they will show you some respect.” You stare at him, still in shock and he looks into your eyes intensely. For a second you think he’s going to lean in and you almost think you would welcome it. However, after a second his lips break into a wicked grin across his face and he steps back, trying not to laugh. “Okay, I get it.” He holds up his hands defensively and chuckles. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in and close your eyes momentarily. 

“What?” You finally say, a little dazed, and shake your head clear. “What was that?”

He laughs again and shrugs his shoulders. “Just giving you a chance to change your mind. But you didn’t take the bait.” He smirks and starts walking up the stairs to the catwalk, leaving you still slightly confused behind him. If he had kissed you, you wouldn’t have stopped him. But part of you is glad you didn’t initiate it like he had apparently hoped. It would just add more drama that you don’t need right now. You jog to the stairs and follow him up.

“I told you, I don’t want-”

“I know.” He says, cutting you off and giving you a smile. “I just want to make sure you know I’m not just giving up. I’m here for when you change your mind.”

WIth that, he calls out to the girls and you spend the next hour watching Owen work with them and refusing to even try it yourself. You hand him treats when needed and watch in awe as they follow his every word and movement and still can’t believe that these animals are listening to him. Maybe your dad actually will be impressed.

When he finally decides to call it a night, you get into your car and Owen stops you, walking up to your window and leaning against your door.

“Hey, you never did get to see my place; not really.” His smile does weird things to your body and you try to ignore it.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” You wonder for a second about telling him about your dad coming in the morning, but you stop yourself, praying that there’s some way that it can stay a secret even after all this.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to come by some other time.” He winks and turns to get onto his bike as you shake your head and drive away. This guy is going to be the death of you… that is, if your dad doesn’t kill you first.


	9. Chapter 9

You wake up in the morning and instantly feel the dread of the upcoming day. As you get dressed, your mind plays out a million different scenarios, all ending with you throwing yourself into the raptor cage to be eaten; there’s no way out of it.

Once you’re dressed and headed out the door to work, you call your dad. To your great surprise, he doesn’t pick up his phone- oh how the tables have turned- and you make the executive decision that if he overslept, it’s his fault and you’re not going to be the one to wake him up. Seeming slightly more chipper at avoiding the possible chaos, you arrive at work and instantly begin looking for Owen.

You spot him almost immediately because he’s one of the only people that is facing you in the crowd that is gathering around the large outdoor table. The only other face you can see is covered with a straw hat and the goofy half smile he always gets when he’s teaching. You groan and for a split second think about bolting back to the car. However, Owen looks up and catches your eye and smiles at you.

You can see in his eyes that he’s genuinely excited to be learning from one of the best in this field-it’s not surprising to you as that’s the face that people normally have when they meet your father-and that excited smile pulls you towards him like he’s got his own gravitational force made specifically for you.

“Hey, Y/n, bout time you got here.” He smirks as you walk up and your dad looks up at the sound of your name. “You can see in his features he’s trying to remain looking cool and collected as he continues, “This is Dr. Alan Grant. He’s the lead-”

But you cut him off before you can finish, wanting to get it over with sooner rather than later. “Yeah, I know who he is,” You say flatly and his face drops. Clearly he wants everyone to be as excited as he is. You look towards your dad, finally, to meet his eyes and while he is looking at you with a stern expression, his eyes look like they’re holding a secret.

You don’t know whether to laugh or sigh or what to do when your father looks directly at you, reaches out his hand and says, “Alan. Nice to meet you.” He winks at you and you lift a hand to your mouth to cover your smile. You almost feel like crying with relief and you mentally apologize for ever giving your dad grief. You also silently remind yourself to thank Claire as you’re positive she had some hand in this.

*****

As the day goes by, you remain close by your dad, but then again so does everyone. Owen’s eye rarely leaves you and that’s surprising as you know how excited he was to meet your father. Still, you have to force yourself not to get too comfortable with your dad as he’s shown around. In one instance, you slip up and give his arm a playful squeeze when you bring up an inside joke from a trip to the museum when you were 14( those people did not know how to arrange raptor vertebrae).

Owen sees the gesture and his face tightens and you see him look at you peculiarly and you immediately feel as though you’ve given up the charade. Surely he knows the truth by the way he’s been watching you so closely all day. You try to distance yourself a little and blend in with the crowd more but your father always ends up calling out to you and showing you something. You watch the way he smiles as he lectures the group and realize that in the last few days since you got to the island, you really did miss him, you just hadn’t realized how much.

*****

Owen doesn’t invite you up on the catwalk for the girls’ routine, and that surprises you even more than his dirty looks. You can’t help feeling like you’ve ruined any chance you had with him by lying to him and playing this game, but right now you’re focused on your dad’s reaction to the girls.

Owen goes through the routine flawlessly and your dad’s face continues to be in awe. He watches them so closely, and you can see a hint of fear and surprise in his eyes, but mostly he is impressed. You feel proud of Owen as you watched him conduct the routine and wanted nothing more than to give him a hug, but you suppressed that urge.

When your dad says his goodbyes and thanks Owen, he looks at you and gives you a small nod towards his borrowed jeep. You wait a few moments for him to head that way before following after him. When he opens his mouth, the last words you ever expected to hear your father say come out of his mouth.

“So you and that Owen kid are a thing, yeah?” He asks, and your face falls flat.

“What? WHat are you talking about dad, we just-”

“Yeah yeah, say what you want but he could’t keep his eyes off you. And if I didn’t know any better, I would say that boy was jealous of how much time you spent by my side.” Your father smirks and you go over it in your head. Maybe that’s why he looked so upset when you were so close to him, but he’s your dad!

“But you’re so old.” You blurt out and you both laugh.

“Why don’t you invite him to dinner with us tonight. Miss Dearing made us reservations for eight oclock, I’m sure she can add one more.” You think about declining, but you look up and see Owen heading your way looking less than excited.

“Okay. Sounds good.” You say hurriedly and as your dad gets into his car, he smirks again before speaking directly to you.

“So I’ll see you tonight at eight,” And he winks and you want to hit him. Owen clearly hears this and looks down at you with raised eyebrows and crossed arms and an all-over grumpy looking expression.

“So, you really stole the show today, huh?”


	10. Chapter 10

“So, you really stole the show today, huh?”

 

“Owen, are you jealous?” You ask with a smirk and turn to walk away, hearing him follow behind you.

“Jealous?” He asks and you can hear the seriousness in his voice. “I just didn’t know you go for old guys.” He huffs out a breath and you stop in your tracks.

“Go for? What are you talking about?” Owen almost sounds angry and the thought both thrills and annoys you. You don’t belong to him.

“You and him just seemed really handsy.” He squints his eyes at you. “You got along a little too well.” He looks away from you just in time to miss the huge smile spread across your face. You would love to go on with this and torture him, but you figure you might as well cut him some slack. He has no idea it’s your father and it’s kinda cute to see him get so worked up; he’s always so in control of his emotions.

“Owen, do you want to come to dinner with me tonight?” You ask suddenly and he looks back at you, anger dropping from his face.

“Dinner? It sounded like Dr. Grant asked you out to dinner.” His sour expression returns and you smile.

“Actually, he asked us both to dinner. He told me to ask you to come. He was really impressed today and wanted to talk to you some more directly about your methods.” You give him an expectant smile and he doesn’t disappoint.

“He wants to have dinner with me?” A slow unsure smile spreads across his face. “So he wasn’t asking you out?”

You can’t help it this time and let out a laugh. “Trust me, Owen. Dr. Alan Grant is not interested in me in that way.” He seems to accept your admission and nods, agreeing to meet you for dinner.

“I mean, it wouldn’t surprise me.” He says, shrugging his shoulders, some of his usual charm returning. “You are pretty fantastic.” He smiles down at you, the mood completely changed, and something pops into your mind.

“Owen, my- I mean- Alan said something to me. He said you couldn’t keep your eyes off me all day. Is that true?” You give him a playful smirk and Owen, the flirt he is, doesn’t back down.

“Maybe. I’m still waiting, you know. You’ll come around eventually.” His smile makes you want to kiss him, but you’ve just got too much going on at the moment.

“Maybe.” You offer him, “Soon.”

He raises his eyebrows in a sort of ‘told you so’ way and you shake your head and laugh. “I’ve spent my whole life getting special treatment. I don’t need to be sleeping with my boss.” You reinforce the idea with him to remind him that you like him, you just don’t like the circumstances. You wonder what he’s thinking when he finally speaks.

“Special treatment?” He asks, and you immediately regret your previous statement. “How come?” He pauses when he sees the look on your face and misreads it. “Not that you don’t deserve to be treated like a princess.” You want to wipe the smirk off his face with a kiss to distract him, making him forget you said anything about special treatment.

“Yeah, um, I was just spoiled growing up. It’s not always a blessing.” You shrug your shoulders and thank your stars when he drops it.

“What time is dinner tonight?”

“Eight at Winston’s.” You say, before looking down at your watch. “I should probably head out. See you tonight.” You give him a smile and rush away, secretly wanting to have time to get dressed up and look extra nice tonight. It’s basically your first date with Owen, it just happens to include your dad.

You let out a heavy sigh as you get into your jeep and spend the whole drive back to the hotel wondering how you’re going to handle things tonight. If anything, at least the night will be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It’s the big reveal and the story is coming to a close pretty soon. Thanks for all the amazing feedback and encouragement on this story, guys. It means a lot to me. You’re the best!!

When Owen walks up to you, you can’t take your eyes off of him. He looks nice….really nice. Something about him seems different and not just the dark wash jeans crisp buttondown. After a moment of staring, you hold back a laugh as you come to the realization that he looks clean. It’s not that Owen always looks filthy, but when you see him at work in the mornings he’s always already got something on him: peppering of dirt from the drive, some grease on his hands (you assume is from working on that motorcycle of his) and his hair is usually a mess. However, when he cleans up, he cleans up good.

“I know.” He says with a smirk as he gets to you, “Pretty dashing, huh?” He asks and raises his eyebrow at you, waiting for your response. You just laugh and pat him on the chest.

“Let’s get inside, yeah? Don’t wanna keep him waiting.” You say with a grimace that Owen catches immediately.

“If he’s inside, why did you wait out here for me?” He asks suspiciously but you just shake your head.

“Let’s get this over with.” You say as you drag him behind you and into the restaurant. Here goes nothing, you think to yourself as you find your dad’s table. The both fo you walk up to him as he stands and reaches out a hand for Owen.

“Owen, nice to see you again.” He says, holding back a smirk as he shakes his hand, and then he turns to you. You step forward and he puts an arm around you, kissing you on the head. “Pumpkin’”

You can feel Owen’s wide eyes boring into you, wondering what’s happening so you smile softly and lean back. “Hey Dad.” 

You’ve been so careful about keeping this secret. You didn’t want to be treated different because of who your father is, so you assumed in this minute you would be panicking about Owen’s reaction. However, the second you saw his mouth drop and his eyes go wide and the look of total and utter shock cross his face, you burst out laughing.

You say down in your chair, covering your mouth with your hand to try to stifle the laughter. His expression turns to one of annoyance and he looks down at you.

“This is funny? Is it some sort of joke?” He asks harshly and his attitude sobers you up.

“No, it’s not a joke.” You say now, serenely. “Owen, Alan Grant is my dad.” You lok to your dad for him to say something, but he raises hsi eyebrows and puts his hands up defensively.

“Hey kiddo, you wanted to keep the secret.” He says and you look back towards Owen exasperatedly. “I’m just here because I want to know what your intentions are with my daughter.”

Your head whips back to him and you can feel the blush creeping across your cheeks. “Are you kidding me dad? Really?”

He tries to hide his smile but fails miserably and you speak up again. “This was such a bad idea.” You prop your elbows up on the table and put your head in your hands.

“So that’s why.” Owen says, a smirk slowly forming on his face. “The whole ‘I don’t wanna get special treatment’ thing.”

You raise your head and look at him confused. “What?”

“You wouldn’t go out with me because you don’t want to get special treatment, because you’ve probably had to deal with that all your life. Must get annoying after a while.”

Owen’s insight has you staring at him, shocked. He’s exactly right, of course, but you didn’t expect him to figure that out so quickly.

“Yup,” Your dad cuts in a response. “She hates it. Was mad that I made the call to tell them who she was when she applied.” Your dad smirks at you and you shake your head. That really did make you mad. As strongly as you wanted to make your own way, your dad wanted to make sure you were treated as well as possible, which is why he dropped his name in the first place.

“Well, Sir, my intentions are fairly honorable towards your daughter. If she will have me, that is.” He raises his eyebrow and looks at you and you let out a harsh laugh.

“You think asking me out again, this time in front of my dad is going to get you a yes?” He smirks and replies.

“I thought it was worth a try.” You dad laughs and puts a hand on your shoulder.

“He reminds me a little too much of myself.” He says and you smile. “And that’s not a good thing.”

The rest of the dinner goes pretty smoothly, dropping the whole complicated conversation and moving onto talk about the raptors and their training and their upbringing. While your dad directs most of the questions at Owen, you often speak up and input something about them that you have noticed or assumed. When you do this, you don’t miss the proud smile you get from Owen.

As the night goes on, you wonder exactly how long you will wait it out until you finally give in to Owen. After all, it’s useless to pretend it’s not going to happen eventually.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Almost at the close. Just one, maybe two, more chapters and this story will see it’s ending. Thanks again to everyone who has been following it so far, I really enjoyed writing this one.

“Well, that was…” Owen pauses, obviously looking for the right word.

“Chaotic?” You offer.

“I was going to say interesting.” He smirks down at you and you smile. After your dad left for his room, Owen and you decided to take a walk down the park’s Main Street and have a little chat; you figured you owed him that much.

“I’m sorry that you had to find out this way, but I’m not sorry for keeping it a secret.” You say pointedly and he rubs a hand down his face, letting out a chuckle. “I’m serious, Owen. I still don’t want this to get out. I like how I’m being treated here, not as his daughter but as my own self.

“Yeah, I get that. I just still can’t believe it. I mean, I finally meet the man who I’ve idolized for years on his research and experience, and then I find out I’ve been hitting on his daughter; it’s just kinda sobering.” He smiles down at you again and you return it.

“So you’re not going to tell anyone?” You ask expectantly and he shakes his head.

“No, your secret is safe with me.” He pauses and tilts his head a little before adding. “On one condition.”

You laugh and give a teasing reply, “No. I’m not getting you his autograph.”

Owen smiles and shrugs but responds, “No, that’s not what I want.” He looks down at you and you feel yourself blush, having known this was going to come up eventually. “GIve me a shot,” he says, looking away. You could swear you saw a hint of uncertainty before he looked away. Does he really think you’ll turn him down again?

“How about a real date?” You ask, and his eyes widen as he gives you a smile, clearly a bit surprised. “One without my dad.” You add with a laugh and he joins you. Seeing him like this, relaxed and happy, is actually nice. You wonder to yourself what it would be like to see that smile of his every day directed only at you.

“I think that can be arranged.” He smirks, regaining his confident composure.

“You think?” You ask and he shrugs his shoulder noncommittally.

“Well, I have so many girls pining after me, it might be hard to squeeze in a dinner with you.” He teases and you shake your head, laughing in return.

“You just think you’re so amazing, don’t you Owen?”

He looks off pensively for a moment and then down at you with a soft smile, “Not as amazing as you.” His declaration seems so sweet and genuine and you can’t help but wonder if he’s going to try to kiss you tonight. You sure hope he does.

“So,” he starts, breaking into your thoughts of melting into his body as he kisses you passionately, “What’s it like to grow up with a dad like that? I mean, he’s seen the good and bad side of archaeology. I can’t imagine he was too happy to find out you wanted to come out here.”

You bite your lip, thinking about the big argument the two of you had when you first mentioned it. “No,” you say, shaking your head, “He was furious. He basically spent my whole childhood trying to convince me that they were dangerous.” Owen looks down at you with an almost concerned look and you keep on. “I think he was always trying to scare some sense into me, trying to make me realize that seeing them in person is different than seeing them in history books and bone structures in the ground. But then he would tell me the stories of the raptors: how they would work in packs, smarter than any human, finding the best possible way to achieve their goal.”

“There was just something about the way he talked about them in those times, in complete awe at their intelligence and social skills. Even in the face of death, my father couldn’t deny their absolute brilliance and beauty, watching them work the way they did.”

You finally break out of your memories to glance up at Owen who is now smiling widely down at you. “Yeah, I fell in love with them right away too.” He says with a smile and you nod.

“It’s so hard not to, right? It’s like, amazing really, how clever they are. I mean, I consider myself pretty smart, but they are just so overwhelmingly intelligent. In fact, when I got here I was shocked at how well they listened to you because, let’s be honest, they would probably escape if they wanted to or entice someone into the cage and kill them, they’re just that smart.” You take a deep breath, not realizing that you were rambling on without taking a breath because you were in awe of them, just like your father. You can’t miss the look on Owen’s face that almost looks like entertainment at hearing you get so excited about his raptors.

“It’s really just about respect,” Owen says, tucking his hands in his pockets, “If you respect them, they’ll respect you,” He looks off and seems to think of a certain memory as he laughs and corrects himself, “For the most part.”

“And me?” You ask, hesitantly, “You think they respect me?”

Owen looks at you almost proudly and nods his answer. “I have no doubt.”

*****

When the two of you finally make it back to the hotel, Owen wishes you goodnight and begins to walk away. However, you can’t help the little voice inside your head saying that he deserves it, so you call after him and get to him, smiling up into his eyes.

“Goodnight, Owen,” You say before taking a big step and leaning up on your toes to kiss him, pausing just millimeters from his face, giving him the chance to say no. However, just as you expected he moves his hand to your cheek and leans down to meet your lips. You throw your arms around his neck as he brushes his tongue across your lower lip and you grant him access, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments, he leans back, a little breathless which makes you proud as your head swims. He smirks down at you, brushing his thumb across your cheek as he replies, “Good Night, Y/n.”


End file.
